


In Love and War

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Pillow Fights, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose have a movie night to break the ice a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for asmilelikestarlight over on Tumblr.

“I hoped I’d find you here.”

The Doctor spun around from the bookshelf he was perusing to see Rose leaning lightly against the doorjamb. The soft yellow light from the hallway almost made it seem as though she were wreathed in gold, not so differently from all those many years ago when she and his TARDIS teamed up to become the Bad Wolf. The Doctor shivered at the memory, and instead let his eyes roam across her body.

She had on a pair of soft-looking flannel pajama bottoms and worn t-shirt, and the Doctor thought she had never looked more beautiful. Time had been kind to her, and the Doctor’s throat ached with the overwhelming love and gratitude he felt for her.

“Just trying to catalogue some of the differences,” he said, showing her the unique-to-this-universe short story collection that had caught his attention. “Good old JK.”

Rose smiled at the Marauder’s series the Doctor was holding. Those had caught her eye when she first got here too, and she devoured them whenever a new one was released.

“They’re making those into a film,” Rose commented. “The first one is due to come out just before Christmas. The original _Harry Potter_ films are a bit different here, too. Well, I don’t know how movies five, six, and seven actually turned out back home, but the first few are different.”

“Ah, you didn’t miss much!” the Doctor quickly reassured, desperate to wipe that sudden look of sadness off her face. “Tell you what. How about we have a movie night, eh? You’ve got me all curious now. We can compare the films? Have a bit of a laugh, like we used to? Unless you’d rather go back to bed? It’s late, and you’ve had a long day…”

“A movie night sounds great,” she assured with a small smile. “I’ll make the popcorn if you start the film. We’ve got a media room in the basement. This way, come on.”

She took his hand in hers, and the Doctor’s belly flipped in a way it hadn’t flipped in years. He felt warm and giddy and a little nervous, and he cursed his new human hormones for making him feel so shaky and unsure.

“Just down those stairs,” Rose directed, pointing to a closed door. “Be back in a mo’.”

They parted ways, with Rose turning back in the direction she came and the Doctor descending the stairs to the Tylers’ vast media room. The Doctor was a bit taken aback by the sheer amount of films on the shelves, and the expensive-looking television and sound system. It was a far cry from Jackie’s old council flat.

He found the first _Harry Potter_ film quickly enough (noting with a bit of humor that their movie collection was alphabetized) and quickly popped it into the machine. While he waited for Rose, the Doctor studied the various photographs in the room. He watched photos of a chubby baby boy with a shock of red hair progress into a toothy-grinned toddler. He saw photos of Rose holding the seemingly-newborn baby and smiling down at him. He saw photos of Rose in a dress standing between Jackie and Pete, who were both smartly-dressed too.

“I hated going to those Vitex parties.”

The Doctor jumped, not expecting to hear her voice so near to him.

“Well, you looked beautiful at them,” the Doctor said. He turned back around and let his eyes wander across the various photographs of Rose and her family. “I missed out on so much.”

“It was only three years, Doctor,” she said softly, coming up beside him and placing her hand on his elbow.

“Well, yeah, but three years for a human… I missed you so much, Rose,” he said quietly.

“I missed you, too,” she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Well, you’re here with me now, and we’ve got our whole lives to catch up, yeah?”

The Doctor smiled and nodded, turning to press his lips to her forehead. Her cheeks reddened with this open display of affection.

The Doctor turned away from her and sat on the far edge of the sofa. He watched Rose hesitate, her eyes fluttering from the opposite end of the sofa and then to the open space beside him.

He lifted his arm in invitation, hoping she would cuddle up beside him like she’d done all those many years ago when they watched movies together. A look of determination crossed her face for just a moment, and she plopped herself into the open space he made for her. She snuggled up beside him and balanced the bowl of popcorn on the relatively flat surface where their thighs pressed together.

It felt so right and so normal to be cuddled up beside Rose like this, and he let out a contented sigh as he curled his arm around her waist, tugging her closer.

The Doctor watched the film with rapt attention, keeping a mental list of the differences he spotted. He had to admit, he liked this universe’s version better. It stayed truer to the book (or at least the book published in their old universe, and he made a mental note to read this universe’s books too) and he preferred the characterizations much better.

He happily grabbed another handful of popcorn as he watched Dumbledore caution Harry about the Mirror of Erised.

“Oi, not gonna share?”

The Doctor froze as he realized he had just grabbed the last of the popcorn.

Before he had lost her, whenever they had movie nights on the TARDIS, he always fought her for the last of the popcorn. Rose always acted upset, but he knew she always saved the last bite for him.

He hadn’t thought twice, assuming she left it for him, but what if she was actually angry? He was now the guest in her home, and maybe the rules had changed. Maybe he shouldn’t assumed he could act as he had done before?

But when he peeked over at her, she was grinning teasingly at him. The Doctor relaxed, and threw his popcorn into his mouth. When he bit down, he winced as his tooth nearly cracked on an unpopped kernel.

“Serves you right!” Rose giggled, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Go ahead, Rose Tyler, laugh at my pain!” he said, rolling the kernel around in his mouth until he had positioned it just right so he could spit it out at her.

She shrieked as it hit her cheek and bounced off somewhere on the sofa. She grabbed the decorative pillow she had been hugging and hit him over the head with it.

When she aimed another blow to his chest, the Doctor caught it, and easily tugged it out of her unsuspecting grasp.

“Oh, no! Don’t you dare!” Rose warned through a giggle, looking around for another pillow to defend herself with.

“You started it,” the Doctor said simply as he raised his arm to attack.

“Nonononono,” Rose giggled, curling herself onto the far edge of the sofa, where she found another decorative pillow.

As she tried to wriggle her body enough to free it, the Doctor aimed his shot at her shoulder and then at the back of her head.

“Oi, no cheap shots!” she whined, still tugging at the pillow she was half-lying on.

“In war, a victor gives no quarter,” the Doctor quipped, raising his arm for another strike.

Rose, deciding that she would never free her own pillow from the position she was in, sat suddenly up and grabbed for the Doctor’s descending pillow. She blocked his blow, and tugged at the pillow in an attempt to disarm him. He held fast, and they were soon locked into a game of tug-of-war.

The media room was filled with sounds of their raucous laughter that was probably loud enough to wake the rest of the house, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care.

The Doctor rolled off the couch, hoping for better leverage. He pulled at the pillow from the floor as Rose pulled at it from her precarious position on the sofa, and after a particularly violent tug, Rose went careening down to the floor, too.

The both simultaneously let go of the pillow as Rose tried to catch herself and as the Doctor moved to brace her fall. In a tangle of limbs, Rose landed on top of the Doctor; her knees were on either side of his hips and her hands were on either side of his head, and the Doctor’s hands moved to her hips to steady her.

“All right?” he breathed, their pillow fight forgotten.

“Yeah,” she whispered, not moving for fear that she would break this delicate stalemate.

The Doctor gazed up at her, relishing in her closeness and the warmth he could feel radiating off of her. He wriggled his thumbs up under her t-shirt to stroke at the soft skin just above the waistband of her pajama bottoms. He watched in fascination as her pupils dilated slightly and her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

He swallowed a groan and sat up. He must have startled Rose, because she moved as though to clamber off of him, but he tightened his grip on her waist, urging her to stay. She did, and her eyes darted nervously across his face as her teeth played with her lower lip.

God, he wanted to be the one doing that; that kiss on the beach only whetted his appetite. He slowly leaned forward, hoping that she would give him a sign that this was okay. She thankfully met him the rest of the way, and their lips brushed tentatively across each other’s.

Her lips were softer than he remembered, and so warm. He pulled back and licked his lips, delighting in the taste of her, and he pressed his lips to hers again. She returned the pressure of the kiss. Shivers rippled down his spine as he heard her breathy little moans and the wet sucking noises as their lips parted and met again and again.

He let out a muffled groan as her hands tangled into his hair. Sparks of pleasure and warmth shot across his scalp as she scraped and tugged and pulled at his hair. He pushed her backwards, and their mouths parted for just a moment as he guided her onto her back.

The Doctor lowered himself to his forearms, dipping down catch her bottom lip between his again. He whimpered into her mouth as she continued to play with his hair. His groin was hot and throbbing and he moved around restlessly, grinding his hips against Rose for any modicum of relief.

Rose gasped out his name when he moved his lips down to nibble at her neck. She smelled so good here and she tasted so good, and the Doctor groaned a complaint when her hands left his hair.

“Doctor,” she said again, more determinedly.

He pulled away with a pop and a sat back on his heels, fearful he had crossed some sort of line. But Rose was grinning up at him, looking far too clear-headed for his liking, and holding a pillow.

“I win,” she said and hit him in the ribs with the pillow.

“Oi, no fair!” he whined, delighting in the happy gleam in her eyes. “I was distracted!”

Rose tossed the pillow aside and tugged on his shirt to get him to hover over her again. He went willingly, and bracketed her head with his forearms again. He leaned down to lave his tongue over her collarbone once more.

“You know what they say,” she murmured, tilting her head to give him better access. “All’s fair in love and war.”


End file.
